in love with my best friend
by naschelle
Summary: the title says it all. please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: well I really wish I did but well I don't own criminal minds… _

_Just a one short that I just thought of in my head before doing the pressing assignments. Hope you like it. Please review._

I really don't know how it started. She is my best friend. We have talked, laughed, had sleep overs and even slept on the same bed. We have hugged, leaned on each other for support on cases, cried on each other's shoulders and provided warmth and comfort for each other. We would go shopping together, tease each other and shared all our previous experiences with or exes both the good and the bad.

When she first joined the team, there seemed to be a wall that shielded her. She did not trust easily. She only showed what she wanted everyone to see but hid her true self. When we got to know each with time she started opening up. Soon enough she began telling me things I knew she would never tell anyone. Then one day she told me she trusted me. I was so grateful. I felt so special. It was a great deal coming from her. Now we are almost inseparable. I am the only one who truly knows her. I am the only one who can see through the walls and compartments.

I have always thought she was beautiful. Honestly who wouldn't? The long dark hair, those deep brown eyes, that amazing smile and how it seemed to light up her whole face and make her eyes twinkle. Not to forget she has the most amazing laugh. I could just sit and watch her for like…what…forever! she is just so amazing. She has a great personality. Yes the real Emily is a softie and just so sweet. I have lost count of the small gifts I have got from her when she had 'just thought of me when she saw it' or 'how she thought it would match my eyes'. No one has ever been so caring and loving like she is to me. I don't doubt she could take the bullet for me nor do I doubt I will for her. I know. It does sound crazy. I thought so too.

I used to just see her as my friend or maybe a sister I never had. One to gossip and talk with when we are on cases. I was surprised to find we have a lot in common which meant spending more time together. Of course before she came and even know I am best friends with the tech goddess but there is a level where me and her meet and a void that she feels that the tech goddess cant. We see the horrible stuff together. We fight the unsubs. We see the other held hostage. We see the other fall to the ground after being shot at. That alone makes the bond tighter than any. She ha told me she is scared of losing me and I have told her the same. The emotions shared make us closer than me ad Garcia can ever be.

Now I am so confused. Like I said I don't know how it happened. I just woke up one day and realised I was deep in love with my best friend. now every look and smile I get from her makes me tingle. Every touch makes me feel tingly. I don't know where it came from but know I dream of her every night. Of course I used to dream of her but not her and me naked making me scream. This is bad I know. First neither of us is gay. Second she is my best friend and I never want to lose her but then I have to tell her. I can't take it anymore. I have done a lot of thinking about this. I have to tell her. I get up and make my way out to look for her. I find her by the coffee machine. She looked so amazing I just stood the awed. When she felt my presence and turned my heart nearly stopped when I liked into those brown eyes. I nearly fainted when she blinded me with her gorgeous smile. I mentally shook my head to be able to think straight. "hey you ok?" I heard her ask.

"Yeah. I am fine." I said a little too quickly. "

"Are you sure?" she asked again looking at me intently.

"Yes. I am." I said nodding as if to prove a point.

"ok then." she said. As she turned to go to back to her desk I found myself calling her. she turned and looked at me. Well it was now or never. She could sense my nervousness because she narrowed her eyes. I realised I was pursing my lips (something I always did when I am nervous). "can I take you out to dinner tonight?" I said in one breath and waited. I looked at her. she looked a mixture of shocked and amazed.

"Are you asking me on a date Jennifer?" she asked looking at me her voice with a hint of amusement. Yeah I forgot to say. She is the only person who calls me Jennifer and I absolutely love it. I love the way she rolls my name on her tongue.

"Yes." I said in a small hesitant voice that was surely not mine! I sounded pathetic and hopeful. I didn't realise she had closed the distance between us. I felt her hand on my chin and I lifted my head and looked into her eyes.

"I would love to go on a date with you." She said softly. I looked into her eyes. Did I see a twinkle? Is that a twinkle I see? Was that happiness in her eyes? My heart filled with relief and joy. I was going on a date with my best friend. I watched her a she walked to her desk. 'She said YES' my heart sang. I was so happy. Well I don't know how it happened but I am so glad it did!

_The end!_

_Please review_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds. *sob sob*_

_Thank you so much for the reviews and as per request here is chapter 2_

_As for dates this is before Will came in picture. Well I never really liked Will…_

_I hope you like it._

I walk to my desk my heart soaring. I can't believe what really happened. Jennifer asked me on a date! I could not believe it. It was like a dream come true. I had to sit on my chair because I felt if I didn't my legs would just give out. I sighed. I tried to concentrate on my paperwork but I soon found myself grinning like an idiot. I had to take a sip to cover it up but I realised I was too late. I saw Morgan looking at me with that smirk on his face. I chose to ignore him paying more attention to my coffee. I heard him chuckle before he went back to his work. Am glad he didn't snoop.

I have always been attracted to Jennifer. Ever since that first day I saw her. That long silky blonde her that made my hands ache from wanting to touch it. Those beautiful blue eyes that made me want to drown in them. That soft skin that I so wanted to feel against mine. The amazing smile. The way she pursed her lips when nervous. The blush that would creep up when someone complemented her. If she was another girl I would have gone for it but this was JJ. She just wasn't my league. She was just too perfect for someone as tainted like me.

To me it was just an attraction that I thought I could handle but soon I realised it was more. She meant a lot to me and I just couldn't imagine a life without her. Each time she was in danger my heart stopped. Each time I saw her I could breathe again. That only happens when you care for someone so deeply. I never thought I could be able to care let alone love someone. I am emotionally remote but she changed it all. I realised I can't act emotionless anymore and that to show emotion is not a weakness but a sign of strength something the ambassador herself doesn't know.

She has a way to get to me when no one else can't. It just took her smile on a very bad day for me to feel better. Her eyes could drill into my strongest walls and see right through me. I realised I could not lie to her nor could I shut her out so I found myself opening to her. Soon I realised I could trust her more than I trust anyone. When it was just the 2 of us I let her see the real me. She accepted me as I am. I could just tell her anything and not be scared of rejection. I realised then that I was in love with Jennifer Jareau. I had packed the thoughts and emotions in one of her compartments and locked with a double key. She only unlocked it and indulged in fantasies when she was in her apartment. Now Jen had asked her on a date. This day will surely win a gold award for the best day of my life.

The day passed so quickly. I was grateful. I never saw Jen again that day. I realised it was for the best. I soon found myself in my apartment rummaging my closet for what to wear. She had said I should wear something less formal. I am glad she remembered I don't like formal dinners. Not that I don't like them but one just gets fed up with them especially if your mother happens to be an ambassador. I chuckled to myself as I realised what I was doing. I was looking into my full length mirror in my forth outfit. I realised I was nervous. I wanted to impress. I eventually settled for a red halter neck top and dark tight fitting jean. I let my hair down spiralling down my back. For make-up I just put minimal. I looked into the mirror one more time and was satisfied. The doorbell rang. I picked up my purse and went for the door.

My jaw dropped when I looked at her. She looked so chic and beautiful. She wore blue jeans and a white blouse with elbow length sleeves. Her hair was pulled back in a simple pony tail showing off her beautiful face and neck. She had this long round earrings that made her look so sexy. She was just so perfect. I don't know the conversation we had because I was too busy checking her out. It seemed my brain and my mind had ceased working together.

She took me to my (our) favourite exclusive restaurant. We only come here for special occasions like her birthday. No one else in the team has come here with either of us. It was like our place. I am so glad we came here for our first date. It was so sentimental to me. We took our usual table in a tight corner and relaxed. We were soon chatting while the food slowly disappeared from our plates. I have never seen someone so beautiful and just downright sexy like her. I was staring. Again. "What?" I heard her say.

"You look beautiful" I said opting for the truth. After all I can't lie to her. I smile as I see her a blush creep on her cheeks. She looked adorable had it been we were in a private space I would have kissed her. "No you are." she said softly looking right into my eyes. Our eyes held and communicated the emotions we felt. She made for my hand and our fingers tangled. Electricity coursed through on contact. My hands tingled. Her hands are so soft and I can't help but caress her with my thumb. It is an intense moment ad I feel a strong urge to just kiss her. I resort to just giving her my sexiest smile in an effort to make her feel the way I was feeling.

We left the restaurant and decided to take a walk in the park. She took my hand again as we walked. I was glad. To me it showed a connection. She was comfortable to hold my hand in public. To show we were more than friends. She startled me by saying "do you realise we have been dating all along?" I realised it was true. We have been dating but we just pretended it was friendship. I got her small sentimental gifts hiding by the name of 'she is my friend' but deep down she knew it wasn't. I chuckled and said "yeah. I do. I just hid behind the 'you are my friend' but deep down I knew it was more. I care about you so deeply." I opted for care but all I wanted to say was I love you. I didn't want to scare her.

I realised we had stopped walking and she was standing so close to me. My heart raced. She took hold of both of my hands and looked me into the eyes. "Me too. I just realised I couldn't go on with it anymore. I spent my life running away from emotions. I always feared I would get hurt but you changed it all. When you came you were just so different from anyone. I knew then you were special. I trust you. I care about you." she said looking into my eyes her voice full of emotion. I felt my eyes tearing as she opened her heart to me. "I am in love with you Emily and I don't want to run anymore." She declared and the tears fell from my eyes.

Here was the woman I have been I love with for long telling me she loved me. I was wowed. I couldn't understand why someone so perfect like her could love me. I never thought I was loveable. How did I get so lucky? I had never imagined this day would come. I felt her soft hands caressing my check brushing away my tears. I raised my hand and took hold of hers still on my check. I looked straight into her eyes hoping my eyes could convey what I really felt. "I am in love with you too Jennifer." My voice sounded deep and husky. "You are the most amazing and perfect woman ever. I used to hide behind my walls pretending I couldn't feel anything. That I didn't need anyone in my life. That I could live alone and hide behind my walls. You came and changed that. You have made me happy and made me realise and learn a lot in life. I gave you my heart long back. You have it with you and I trust you will never break it as I will never break yours." I finished and realised she too was crying. I took her in my arms and just held her relishing the feel of her in my arms. I leaned back after a while and looked into her eyes. I smiled. My heart was soaring. "I love you." I said again and I slowly leaned toward her. We met halfway. The kiss was slow, passionate and we conveyed with our tongues and mouths. The kiss was full of emotion and promise and I just let myself go. After years of loneliness I had finally found my soul mate.

_Please review and tell me what you think. If you want another chapter with an M rate or with Garcia in the picture just let me know. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer I don't own JJ or Emily or Criminal minds….. :(**_

_**So this is an M rate chapter. Its my first time writing something like this so please review and tell me what you think. Garcia and the team are next signifying the end to the story. Happy reading….**_

_**Thank you for the reviews!**_

"So here we are." said JJ as she came to a stop at Emily's door. She turned and looked at Emily. "Here we are." Said Emily and they stood there awkwardly for a while both of them not wanting the night to end just yet. "Uhmm would you like to come inside and hang out for a while?" asked Emily shyly. She didn't want to take things fast for JJ.

"I would love to." said JJ her smile sweet and shy. JJ sat on the very comfortable couch and smiled as Emily handed her a glass of wine and then plopped on the couch besides her. They talked and laughed and before they knew it, they had almost finished the bottle and it was really late.

"Oh my will you look at the time! I didn't realise we talked that much." said JJ as she looked at the watch. She loved being with Emily like this, talking, laughing, stealing kisses and not having to hide the glances and touches. She was really so happy they were together and she never wanted to leave or the night to end. It was just like a new territory but with a certain familiarity. They had only changed the title from best friends to girlfriends.

"I will drive you home." said Emily rising and helping JJ out of the sofa. "You don't have to Em. I can manage." said JJ looking at Em. "So you have to go." said Emily more a statement than a question. She was now standing so close to JJ she could feel JJ's breath. She felt the blonde shiver and she knew JJ was affected by her just as she was affected by JJ.

"Yeah. I have to." said JJ softly her heart beating fast. Having Emily so close was making her almost unable to think well. It was made more intense by the knowledge that now she could do something about it.

"I don't want you too." whispered Em on JJ's ear sending shockwaves down JJ's body. She was getting so worked up she knew if Emily didn't stop she certainly wouldn't leave the condo. Not that she wanted to. If she were honest to herself, she knew she wanted Emily. In every way and so very much.

"I never want this night to end." said Em

"I don't it to end too" whispered JJ and pulled Emily in for a kiss which soon turned slow and passionate. JJ wound her hands around Emily's neck her fingers threading into Emily's thick silky dark hair. Emily out her hands around JJ's hips and both pulled each other closer as their tongues fought for dominance. Hands soon started moving as their arousal deepened. Emily knew she had to stop or else she wouldn't be able to. "We have to stop Jen. If we don't I won't be able to stop." she said softly looking into Jen's eyes as their foreheads touched and breaths came in gasps.

"I don't want to." JJ said echoing what Emily had said earlier. She didn't want to stop and looking into Emily's desire darkened eyes, she knew she wouldn't. She knew they had just had their first official date but she knew Emily and they had been dating anyway. She didn't see why she should stop when Emily clearly wanted this as much as her. She pulled Emily in for another mind blowing, knee weakening kiss.

"oh God." moaned JJ as Emily's lips left hers to trail a hot path of kisses down he neck. She stopped at the shoulder blades and looked up and said "are you sure?"  
"definitely." said JJ. "Then I have to do this right." Emily said and took JJ's hand and led her to the bedroom.

They stood at the edge of the bed facing each other and then Em leaned in and kissed Jen. The kiss was slow and passionate and left them so breathless. Em trailed her lips to Jen's ear where she whispered "I want to make love to you." JJ's breath hitched as the power of those words take effect. God knows how long she had wanted to be like this with Emily. She only nodded in agreement as she was suddenly unable to talk. Emily gently pushed Jen onto the bed and they lied on the bed. Em took her in her arms and kissed Jen passionately before crawling on to her hands and knees. She looked straight into Jen's eyes she slowly unbuttoned her blouse kissing each piece of flesh exposed to her. Jen rose quickly to take off the shirt. She lay back down as Em leans forward to kiss her mouth briefly then travelled down her neck eliciting a gasp and moans. She moved down till she came to her white lace bra.

"**vous ëres belle** (u r beautiful) More than in my dreams." Em said and Jen shivered. God the way she spoke in French…damn…and the way Em looked at her like no one else has. Emily's eyes were so dark with desire and love that JJ shivered. Em moved to hold JJ's breasts in her hands gently massaging them feeling the nipples rise in responds. "Oh God!" JJ said closing her eyes as she forced her chest upwards seeking for more. Emily leant forward and took one nipple in her mouth as she pinched the other still in a bra. JJ hissed as she felt heat and wetness flood her core. The hell she was still clothed yet she felt she could come there and then. She pulled Emily up for a searing kiss where Em removed her bra and then Em pulled back and looked at her. "**Si belle** (So beautiful)." she said looking at her half naked form. The need to see her naked made her move to JJ's jeans and she unzipped them and took them off. She was now left in a matching lace panty. She moved upwards nipping and sucking at each piece of skin making Jen whimper and moan. "Em!" she sobbed out as Em feasted on the perfect breasts. "hmmm?" she said moving to Jen's neck. She was truly making love to JJ's body and JJ had never received such attention before it blew her away. "I want you baby." She sobbed "I want to see you."

Em smiled sexily, rose and took off her clothes as Jen removed her panties. JJ groan as Emily's perfect body came into view. "You are so beautiful Emily" she said. Emily was everything she had imagined and more. They kissed passionately and Em shifted and pressed her thigh into JJ's wetness instantly being coated. God she is so wet. "Oh my God, Em!" JJ screams on contact grinding herself on Em's leg. Em kissed her way down JJ's body seeing how desperate JJ was and she hovered over her slick opening taking in the dizzying addictive smell of her sex. "_**sent si bon**_ (smells so good) She slowly licks causing JJ to tremble and clutch her sheets. She continued to lick and suck as JJ's moans increased. She brought her fingers and she entered JJ slowly. "You feel so good baby. So good!" said Em feeling the tight wet heat. JJ cried out "Oh my…Yes!"

Em moved slowly in and out and JJ matched her thrusts "Faster Em….It feels so good!" Emily increased the speed and JJ's hips matched her. Jen lost her ability to form words as she clutched the sheets and screamed "oh yes…oh my God…yes…so good…oh my God…oh my God…oh my God...EMILY! She tried to raise her head and see Em but fell back her losing herself in the sensation when Emily sucked the small bundle of nerves. Suddenly her orgasm hit her hard. She froze her hips suspended in the air her eyes rolled in and then she screamed as she came apart in Em's mouth flooding her with juices she laps up happily. She trembles in a post orgasmic mess as her sweat covered body collapses onto the bed her eyes closed unaware of the world around her as she gasps for breath.

Emily moved up and gathered her in her arms and kissed her softly. JJ moaned and opened her eyes lazily and she smiled. "Hello." Emily said softly. "That was so amazing. I have never come like this before. It was mind blowing" "I'm glad. I wanted our first time to be amazing. I love you Jen." "Hmm I love you too." She said and they kissed passionately before Jen got enough energy to let Em see the stars she saw.

"Wow!" said Emily after JJ made her see stars. She was unable to talk much let alone think as she gasped for breath. "Yeah" said JJ still breathless. Making love to Emily was amazing. The way the brunette cried, moaned and spoke her voice husky. The way her body shivered, bucked and trembled under her touch. she was surprised at how Emily's body responded to her touch and when she came…it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen and she realised she was falling impossibly deeper in love. "I have wanted to do that for a long time now." confessed Emily once she got a voice. "Me too." said JJ and pulled Em for another kiss. She was addicted to Em's kisses already. Kissing Emily was officially her best hobby. T

They looked into each other's eyes. "God you have such beautiful eyes." said JJ looking into the dark eyes. "Really?" "They are amazing." "Yours too." said Emily and JJ smiled. Before she could stop it Emily said "You really have a beautiful smile. It lights up your eyes." she said and JJ blushed. "You look cute when you blush." Em complimented again. "Em!" said JJ blushing more. "What? Can't I compliment my beautiful girlfriend?" "Hmm that sounds nice." "What?" "You, as my girlfriend." said JJ smuggling into Emily's arms breathing in her scent. "Yeah. I can't believe it." said Emily still awed by the fact that JJ was hers.

"So should we tell the others?" asked JJ. "We can I want to give Hotch proof we can work together so maybe after a case if that's ok with you." "It is perfect." said JJ smiling happy to lie in Emily's arms. She never wanted to leave.

**They had fallen in love with their best friend. They didn't know how but all they knew is they never wanted to let go. Ever!**

_**Well this is it. the M rate. Pease review!**_


End file.
